


Empty Placeholder: Orochimaru's adult years

by goddamnitaisha



Series: Orochimaru Shinden [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: No text. Placeholder for my Orochimaru Shinden series.





	Empty Placeholder: Orochimaru's adult years

Chapter: Sleeping with a dog in bed

Chapter: Suicide mission of Minato, Sakumo, Orochimaru, Fugaku. Fugaku's mouth ripped apart.  
Chapter: Torture & breaking as described in story with SasukeFromTheUchiha discord Tragedy Trilogy RP

Chapter: Anko being cute as fuck in 'sensei sensei' or something?

Chapter: switch to being self-interest focused, experimenting and dying the first time, knowing that they're going to move against him. boobytrapping his house, experimenting on anko, being FOUND OUT rewrite of canon scene, then leaving Konoha.


End file.
